


密誉｜今宵

by youaremystar329



Category: A3!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22449505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youaremystar329/pseuds/youaremystar329
Relationships: 密誉
Kudos: 4





	密誉｜今宵

＊

喚醒有栖川的是疼痛。  
細細密密的，自鎖骨延伸而下的痛感。這讓他想起了小時候一同倒在草叢裡嬉鬧的野貓，也總是張口用還未長齊的牙齒輕磨自己的肌膚。  
他淺淺喟嘆，下意識把過往記憶作為現實，放任自己在醒與未醒的曖昧地帶游離。  
放鬆警惕的後果是——  
「呣？！」  
有栖川震驚的睜開眼，忽然從夢的雲端墜回地面。乳尖傳來的異樣觸感讓他連忙想要低頭查看，卻發現眼前一片漆黑，濃稠的無法視物。  
比起是因為待在沒開燈而昏暗的室內，更像是......  
「哼？アリス，終於醒了。」  
全身無法動彈。御影的話語連同吐氣的氣流一同灌入右耳，引來一陣強烈戰慄。他幾乎是貼著有栖川的耳邊說話，甚至在語落時還輕輕咬住譽的耳垂。  
有栖川的腦中在此刻融成了一片糨糊。他極力在混沌裡找回幾絲理智：「密、密密密くん！！這、這到底是？！」

譽在發抖。  
透過緊貼的肌膚，傳達這樣的訊息。  
......好可愛。

御影歪著頭，沒有立刻回答譽的問題，而是好整以暇的欣賞眼前風景。  
室內的燈光仍然保持關上的狀態，月光成了此間唯一光源。身下的譽雙手被高舉著一同捆在床頭，眼睛則被他隨手用自己脫下的衣物蒙起來。  
即使光線昏黑也泛紅的清晰可見的雙頰，還有因為無助而微張的嘴巴。  
胸口有什麼逐漸鼓噪。  
密皺起眉。俯下身用吻堵回譽下意識的不斷碎念。

「アリス好吵。」

不得不說還真是遲鈍的笨蛋。一直到這種時候才驚醒。  
出於一些原因密並沒有把譽身上的衣物完全褪去，只是扯開空隙或者隔著薄薄的布料攻城掠地。  
他一向不喜歡把精力浪費在無用的地方上。  
優秀的獵者總是全神貫注於欲獵捕的獵物身上。

伏在身上的密體溫很低。就像是剛被從冰冷的無垠深海撈出一樣。譽用舌抵著後牙槽，努力忍住因男人侵犯性十足的觸碰而引發的不必要聲響。但顯然兩人並沒有達成共識，密在譽悶哼幾聲後忽然半強迫的將手指塞進譽緊閉的嘴中，來不及嚥下的、多餘的唾液順著手指的弧度流下。  
「......叫出來。我想聽，アリス的聲音。」

這樣的要求，還真是一如繼往的任性啊。  
縱容換來更加的得寸進尺。由於無法視物，五感也因而變得比平時敏感。密似乎格外鍾情於鎖骨與耳下的頸部，先是慢條斯理的用舌舔舐，接著瞄準看中的部分烙下吻痕。當然不是做無功用的事，多場性事所累積的經驗告訴密這裡正是男人的敏感帶。  
「哈......哈啊、哼嗯、」  
譽的身體很快的在他有意的引導興奮起來。挺立的男根隔著褲襠抵著密的大腿。他卻不急著進行下一步，而是繼續耐心的在譽的身體弄上屬於自己的吻痕。  
這讓密感到安心——只有此刻，才能鮮活的感受到，有栖川譽是完整屬於他的所有物。  
譽開始失去了耐心。情感與慾望氾濫成災，四肢被束縛著不得動彈，體內被挑起的欲求又得不到回應，他下意識挺起胸膛用挺立的乳尖磨蹭起對方，略顯粗糙的布料刮在乳尖上有些痛又生出隱約的快感。  
嘴巴也模仿著性交的動作套弄起密塞在裡頭的手指。嘴唇沾滿了唾液在月光下發出隱隱水光。  
密くん。他聽到他用模糊又顫抖的聲音這樣說著。  
密くん......幫我。  
一向聽到哀求便會繳械投降的御影這一回卻意外的冷漠。甚至停下了親吻，以命令的口吻說：「自己來。」  
「......？」  
密抽出濕潤的手指，鬆開對譽的束縛。連牽出的唾液絲線彷彿在挽留他的抽離。  
「覺得難受的話，自己解決。」

他的肉體因慾望燃燒，頭腦卻理智異常。  
御影密維持著撐住的姿態，一瞬不瞬的盯著身下的有栖川。男人白皙的肌膚因為極度的羞怯染上瑰麗色澤，露出一些的牙緣咬住下唇。即便蒙著眼也難以遮去此刻因感到被捉弄露出的惱意神色。  
密不知道為什麼笑了一下。能夠看到平時看不到的譽，這點意外的讓他享受。  
明明已經是二十八歲的男人，卻有這麼純情的反應。  
就是這樣，才會讓人更想要看被惡狠狠的羞辱與侵犯後的樣子啊。

有栖川顫著手，依密所言觸碰自己挺立的炙熱。  
偏偏怎麼樣都打不開扣子，笨拙的動作著時不時碰到又硬又燙的男根，讓譽更加的難受起來。  
他不安分的扭動著身子，才終於把扣子解了幾顆。裡頭的男根就迫不及待的彈跳出來。  
密哼了一聲，意外的挑起半邊眉。用指甲輕輕刮了刮已經分泌出白色混濁的腫大棒狀，接著輕輕的貼在馬口處吹了吹氣，「居然沒有穿底褲...... アリス在期待什麼？」  
感受到溫軟的嘴唇，譽下意識的往前挺，想緩和下方腫硬的痛感。卻被密靈活的躲開：「不行。這樣是犯規。」  
有更加冰涼的一雙手握住譽的，牽引著他觸碰、套弄起自己的陰莖。  
循循善誘的口吻：「吶。アリス是天才，所以會做的很好......對吧？」  
「密くん......」

由於一直是由密主導性事，加上過往近乎空白的經歷，譽在起初陷入了有些可笑的茫然。毫無章法的撫摸著，卻總是不得要領，差了通往至高點的最後一點。  
「啊......哈啊、啊......密くん...... ♡」  
溢出的一些乳白液體弄濕了譽的雙手。修長的腿繃緊，難以忍受情潮般的揚起頭部，露出好看的脖頸。  
人前才華洋溢的有栖川老師，此刻正衣衫不整、忘情的在自己面前自慰。  
要是能把這副令人難忘的模樣記錄下來的話。  
密的視線掃到了一邊的手機，鬼使神差的拿了起來。

「——喀擦」  
譽愣了一下，動作突兀的停住，「密くん、那是......」  
「喀擦」  
「等等、」

密忽然俯身用舌尖舔掉莖身上快要滴落在褲子上的液體。由下而上，最後還惡意的在馬口上用力吸了一下。譽的身體劇烈的震了震，接著毫無預警的達到高峰——  
「......唔。」  
密皺了皺眉，斜在臉上的半邊瀏海沾上了黏稠精液。  
吞下嘴裡的鹹腥時想著。  
浪費了。  
手裡的手機鏡頭也沾上了一些。密將手機移到譽的嘴邊，模式從拍攝挪成了攝影：「アリス射的好多。鏡頭髒掉了。」  
「...所以，要負責舔乾淨才行。」  
「唔！」  
還處在高潮後餘韻的譽被迫開始舔去鏡頭上的精液。攝影還在繼續，密稍微往後移開手機，輕易的將譽意亂情迷、伸出舌頭的模樣納入螢幕裡。接著用手指玩弄起譽的舌頭。  
一直到整隻手都被濕潤的差不多後，密一改先前的慢條斯理，有些粗魯的扯下譽的褲子。  
「上了。」  
「！！」  
簡單的告知後，密直接將手插入了譽的後庭進行擴張。  
「等等、密くん，太快了！」  
一次直接增加到了三根手指抽插。他的耐心已經所剩無幾，密用單手扯下自己的褲子，有些不滿道：「...等的已經夠久了。」  
「都是アリス的錯。」  
還沒等他在內心吐槽究竟是誰玩play玩得如此樂此不疲，下身傳來的貫穿感讓譽再度難以思考。  
被撕裂般的疼痛。劇烈的。沒有被好好擴大的後穴以及過於腫大的炙熱，譽悶哼一聲，咬住下唇想借此機會減輕痛感。密同樣不好受，粗重的喘息著，窒礙難行以及想要不顧一切貫徹到底的心情讓密變得焦躁起來。

不由自主的想起了下午的一幕。  
擁有秀麗長髮的女子與優雅的劇作家Mr.有栖川沐浴於柔和的陽光下。逆光的緣故他看不清女人的面孔，然而對於當時譽臉上的溫柔微笑卻記得一清二楚。  
他執起女人的手，面對著曾經的戀人獻上紳士的吻手禮。  
牆面的陰影如同牢籠扼住御影密的呼吸。嫉妒與不安如瘋狂滋長的荊棘將他刺的體無完膚。  
他們之間擁有第三者無法插足的過往，而御影密和有栖川譽之間又有什麼？  
......更遑論，「御影密」只是個沒有任何過往的「代號」。

緩慢的抽插著，進行難以割捨的折磨。互相擁抱，在逐漸加快的頻率中嚐到正在加深的快感。  
肉體碰撞的聲響，以及淫靡的水聲。  
「哈、哈......アリス......譽...」  
腦海中只剩下這樣的聲音：狠狠的佔有眼前之人。  
只有這樣，內心才能感到片刻的安然。

譽偏過頭，原本束著眼部的阻礙在動作間鬆脫。背著月光，似乎隱約看見了密的神情——是一張交雜著隱忍與委屈，卻又專注的臉。  
他甚至有了對方下一秒就會落淚的錯覺。

「密くん。」  
譽伸出手，捧住了御影密的臉龐。  
「......愛してる。」

「——。」  
太狡猾了。  
偏偏是這種時候，說這樣的話。  
御影密深吸一口氣，俯身進行下一場衝刺。

「アリスはバカ。」  
「......！」

不過笨蛋還是有笨蛋的好處。  
密想。

......乾脆就這樣，做到清晨吧。

＊


End file.
